


Stake a Claim

by the_ragnarok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Not!Fic, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not!fic where Jonny finds himself weirdly enamored with the Sharps' menial slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stake a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> General premise: Kaner is a slave owned by the Sharps, Jonny's had sex with him a couple times but felt conflicted, Kaner is happy in slavery and pretty much part of the Sharp family, expanded upon [here](http://theragnarokd.tumblr.com/post/49502748002/not-fic-where-the-sharps-own-kaner-and-tazer-keeps).
> 
> The dubcon remark is because of sex in slavery, Kaner is a willing and enthusiastic participant in all scenes.
> 
> My thanks to Aella, who looked this over and assured me it seemed to make at least a modicum of sense.

Johnny comes over and Kaner answers the door holding Maddie, shirtless except for the burp cloth over his shoulder. Kaner is all apologetic that he can't take care of Jonny's needs, because the baby. He feels like it's just terrible hospitality of him to not go to his knees and suck Jonny off and Jonny's stammering, trying to-- not push Kaner away but maybe make a little distance between them, so maybe Jonny's flush is a little less obvious.

"I just wanted to check up on Sharpy,” Jonny says, mouth dry. “Next time-- next time I'll call first.”

Kaner grins, and it just about destroys Jonny. “Make sure you do.”

~~

"You should get one of your own,” Sharpy tells Jonny after practice. 

Jonny can try to pretend he has no idea what Sharpy's about, but there's no use. So he goes with what they taught him in highschool and just says “No.”

Often. Repeatedly. It doesn't do any good, to the team's extended hilarity.

Before Kaner, Jonny never understood why anyone would even want a menial. That breaks out of him in an annoyed rush one time when Sharpy is ribbing him about it: “I don't want someone who _has_ to suck my cock.”

Probably this makes Jonny the world's worst hypocrite. He definitely feels like it when Sharpy's looking at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly thinking about all the times Jonny, ah, used Kaner's services when they were on offer.

"He never seemed to mind,” Jonny says, which is feeble and awful. It's not like it matters. He knows that. Owning slaves is wrong, and using them is too, and he wasn't going to get into that argument with Sharpy but clearly he should've because this non-argument ends with Jonny arriving at Sharpy's house to see Kaner in the living room with a fucking red ribbon tied around his hands, and nothing else.

Sharpy hands Jonny a piece of paper. “Congratulations, you're the proud owner of a menial now. You should know he's good,” Sharpy says conversationally. “But if you had any doubts, Abby and I thought we could help with a little demonstration.”

Kaner doesn't have a stitch on him, so it's pretty obvious what kind of demonstration they mean. Jonny clings to what he can. “If you have to show off,” he says stiffly.

"Pay attention, thought,” Sharpy says. “That's a lot of effort we're going to on your behalf.”

 _Right, effort_ , Jonny thinks, halfway to hysteria. _Effort_ is not the word he'd use for Sharpy guiding his cock into Kaner's mouth, letting Kaner suck it in with all appearance of enthusiasm.

Kaner keeps glancing at Jonny, eager to make a good impression even with a cock in his mouth. He fucking presents his ass, parts his thighs and tenses the muscles so Jonny can see the plug they put in him.

"All yours when you want him," Sharp says lazily, then gasps when Kane swallows around him. "Fuck yeah, like that." 

Jonny just stands there, rigid every way he can be, until Sharp inquires, "Do you need actual instructions?" 

"Fuck you," Jonny snaps, pushing his pants down. 

"Language," Abby says, like they're not about to have filthy sex. She appears to be comfortable in her chair, and when Sharpy inquires, she waves him off. “I'm good,” she says with a grin. “Enjoying the show.”

Jonny refuses to blush. He should probably take it easy on Kaner, what with the dick currently in Kaner's mouth. He rocks in slow and careful.

From her chair, Abby hoots. “That's all you've got? _I_ fuck him harder than that.”

Jonny bares his teeth and his hips snap, burying him all the way inside Kaner. Kaner jerks and gasps, muffled by Sharpy's cock.

"You fuck him pretty hard, baby,” Sharpy says, then groans. “Aw yeah, keep doing that.”

Jonny has no idea to whose address that was, but he doesn't care right now. He fucks Kaner hard now. It's easy, is the hell of it, Kaner already stretched open from the plug. It makes Jonny curse, his hand wrapping up in Kaner's curls and pulling. 

At first he thinks it's his imagination, Kaner's hole wrapping tighter around his cock at that, milking him. But Kaner's shaking under his grip, mouth gone lax. Jonny reaches around to feel hot wetness, grips Kaner's cock to coax the last few spurts out. It's easy to come like that, deep inside Kaner, with the evidence of Kaner's satisfaction staining his fingers.

Sharpy grunts in satisfaction, holding Kaner's face and fucking it with something like delicacy. “Now you've gone soft?” Abby asks him with laughter in her voice.

"Gimme a minute,” Sharpy says, straining, then abruptly relaxes. Jonny can't tear his eyes from where Kaner's throat is rippling, swallowing. “Okay, _now_ I'm soft.”

"Nobody cares, Sharpy,” Jonny says, pulling out.

"I beg to differ,” Abby says, almost lazily. “You boys done?”

As if in reply, Kaner starts crawling towards her. He rests his forehead against her belly, and she lets him catch his breath for all of a minute before shimmying out of her pants. Jonny looks aside. He can hear that Kaner's doing a good job, though, clear through Abby's moans and the enthusiastic sounds of Kaner's mouth. He's not actually surprised.

~~

"I'll set you free,” are literally the first words out of Jonny's mouth once he gets him home. _Jonny's_ home, he doesn't presume for it to be any such fucking thing for Kaner. And he doesn't expect gratitude or anything, knows that would be a dick move.

But he doesn't expect Kaner to freeze and go pale on him, either.

"Dude, no.” Kaner's shaking his head. “All I know how to do is suck cock and babysit, and it's a shit economy for either.” 

That's not funny, even if Kaner's a normal color now and smirking at him. Jonny should've known. People don't become slaves just because. Kaner needed the money, or his family did, and it's not so simple as that.

That doesn't mean Jonny's not going to fix it, though. He's just going to need some more time. “Look,” he says, “just... stick around. I can afford to feed you. If you can do the dishes every whenever, that's good.”

Kaner actually honest-to-God pouts. “No sex?”

"Not with me,” Jonny says, and leaves the room before he gives in. It was bad enough when Patrick belonged to the Sharps, when Jonny had no authority over him besides what Sharpy and Abby chose to give him. Now Jonny just can't, and the sooner he puts it out of his mind, the better.

~~

Telling Kaner who he _can_ be with is just as wrong as fucking him, if not worse. But then Jonny's home and Kaner is _gone_ , no sign of him, and Jonny wants to punch something when he gets a message from Sharpy: _you should take better care of your things_.

"He isn't my thing,” Jonny hisses once he's at the Sharps' place. 

Sharpy actually frowns at him. “Don't say that, you'll hurt his feelings.”

"Standing right here,” Kaner says, clear and a little too bright. He's got a bruise on the side of his neck that he keeps rubbing, and it's driving Jonny _nuts_.

"Get in the car,” he barks at Kaner, glaring at Sharpy. 

Sharpy just grins, unrepentant. “If you can't give him what he needs, Abby and I are happy to.”

Jonny glances at Kaner's face, but there is not a hint of protest there, not now when it could be useful. Kaner just looks like someone recently and spectacularly laid.

"You don't have to,” Jonny says as he drives, eyes on the road. “With them.”

He can't actually see it but he's pretty sure Kaner rolls his eyes. “Duh.”

"They don't own you anymore.” Jonny's hands tighten around the steering wheel. 

It's another moment before Kaner speaks. “You never said I couldn't.”

Jonny grinds his teeth. “Of course I didn't, I didn't think I'd need to!”

“Well,” Kaner says, and his voice is sharp, ”I didn't think you were going to decide I was untouchable the minute I came into your house, but whatever.”

They're there. Jonny brakes a little more abruptly than necessarily. “Get out of the car,” he says, low and flat.

Kaner gets out of his seat belt but puts himself right in Jonny's space. “Or you'll what, not-fuck me some more? Yeah, real scared of that.”

"I could do worse things to you,” Jonny says, throat tightening. He could. It's in Patrick's contract.

Kaner snorts. “As if.” He bows his head, so Jonny can feel his breath coming fast. Kaner moves awkwardly, like he's been roughly handled, and it ought to make Jonny want to be gentle.

It doesn't.

"Get out of the car,” Jonny repeats, but this time it's a snarl and he has a hand around Kaner's shirt collar. He hears Kaner swallow, feels him move with him. Then they're both out of the car, somehow, and Jonny's pinning Kaner to the car door, kissing him furiously.

Kaner's arching up against him, moaning low in his throat. He doesn't flinch when Jonny traces the mark Sharpy left on him (or maybe it was Abby, that woman terrifies him). When Jonny bites against it lightly, Kaner moves.

Closer, shifting towards Jonny's mouth, his moans unmistakeably affirmative.

For once, Jonny is grateful he left in such a hurry he forgot to lock the door. He doesn't bother going upstairs, just pushes Patrick down on a couch, where Patrick willingly sprawls.

"Oh yeah,” Patrick breathes. His grin is all teeth. “Lemme have it.”

"Fuck,” Jonny groans, and nearly tears the pants off him. There are more marks lower on Kaner's body and Jonny traces them with his tongue and his teeth, staking his own claim in some areas of unmarked skin in between. Kaner's cock bobs hard and neglected. Jonny wonders about it, whether the Sharps let Kaner come or left him hanging like this. 

Kaner spreads his legs further to show where is hole is still slick and open, and Jonny decides he doesn't want to know. He's going to make Kaner come either way.

He's not gentle pushing in, not until Kaner's whimper sounds alarming and his erection flags. But then Kaner just hisses, scratching at Jonny's back. “What's got you pussyfooting now, asshole? Fucking fuck me.”

"You don't tell me what to do,” Jonny says, and does exactly as Kaner says. “Fuck, I can't believe you went to the Sharps.”

"You wouldn't give it to me." Kaner manages to sound petulant even with Jonny's dick in him, how is that possible.

"Shut up," Jonny grinds out and thrusts harder. Kaner's still soft inside, open. Jonny knows exactly what the Sharps did to Kaner and the knowledge makes him go harder, makes every shred of mercy he had for Kaner's poor ass vanish. 

Kaner can come just from being fucked, Jonny knows, but right now he doesn't want Kaner to have to. He wraps a hand around Kaner's cock and tugs him to completion. It takes a gratifyingly short time, which is good, because Jonny's not sure how long he could've held on by himself.

~~

After sex, everything is even worse because Kaner is lolling in bed, blissful, like he doesn't know or care Jonny's freaking. And he shouldn't, that's the thing, but it makes Jonny feel worse still to think about that.

Maybe Kaner is just, like, under the influence or something. Stockholm Syndrome, or maybe he's just a really good actor, because Jonny just went medieval on his ass and Kaner looks like he's about to purr any minute.

"Stay there,” Jonny orders, and goes to get something to clean Kaner up. Kaner tilts up into the washcloth, just soaks up the attention without a hint of self-consciousness. Maybe it brings a small smile to Jonny's lips, and probably it shouldn't, but what the fuck is he meant to do about that now?

~~

Just before they sleep, Kaner turns to him with a serious expression, and Jonny braces himself.

"You know, you can do that whenever,” Kaner says. “Fuck me, I mean. It's fine. You own me." 

Kaner's smiling, gentle, but Jonny feels like he was doused with ice water. By Kaner's frown, Jonny looks it, too. He tries to leave the bed, but Kaner clings to him and won't let go.

"You own me," Kaner says again, firmly. "And that means you have a responsibility. You wanna dump me? Fine. But while I'm here, don't treat me like I'm not, like I'm a dog or something that you want to give away and can't." 

"I'm not gonna dump you,” Jonny says feebly.

Kaner's looking at him through ridiculously long eyelashes: "I like you fucking me. I get to decide what I like. You don't." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Then later they arrange for Johnny to buy Kaner out so Kaner CAN leave (he never will) and pay him. Kaner sends the money back to his family.
> 
> Jonny still feels guilty - where would Kaner go? - so he makes Kaner take community college classes while he still owns him. And Kaner, who cheerfully suggests perverted things to do in bed every day, finds this to be worth of bitter complaints.
> 
> Also every now and then the Sharps would want to borrow Kaner back for, ahem, babysitting. Kaner comes back fucked loose and lip-bitten, and Jonny can't help but want to stake claim. Sharpy inquires sweetly whether Jonny knows what goes where. You see, he was having doubts during that time when their menial came to them all desperate for a good fucking. ]


End file.
